


Someone New

by Centa0592



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 harry, 34 Louis, Angst, Architects, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Coming Out, Daddy Louis, Drama, Drawing, Flirting, Fluff, He is Louis' son, Lawyer Louis, Liam is Louis' brother, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Tomlinson, Older Louis, Pool, Pool House, Secrets, Sexual Frustration, Student Harry, Summer, Tension, Tool shed, Top Louis, Wealthy Louis, Wealthy Niall, Younger Harry, implied bottom Louis, lake house, lilo brothers, narry friendship, smart niall, stacy's mom song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No worries….” Harry starts but is cut off by the door to the backyard opening. He looks up and sees the hottest guy he’s ever seen, walking into the kitchen. This guy—this man—is about  five foot eight and has the brightest blue eyes Harry has ever seen. He has short brown hair that is matted to his forehead and he is shirtless to reveal an assortment of tattoos on his abs and arms. </p><p>He is wet from the head down and is wearing tight black swim shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. Harry has officially lost all control over his motor functions. He’s surprised he’s even breathing. This man can’t be Niall’s father. Harry isn’t a praying man but in this moment the only thing he can pray for is that this man who just walked into the house, dripping wet, is not Niall’s father.</p><p>“Haz?? There you are, you went blank for a second. I want you to meet my dad Louis Tomlinson.” Harry wants to faint at Niall’s words. </p><p>or</p><p>A staceys mom AU where Louis Tomlinson is the father of Harry's best friend and he's really super hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevergreen/gifts).



Harry is slowly folding his third pair of black skinny jeans. The other two similar pairs are resting on the blue duvet on his bed, the same bed his best mate Niall just so happens to be rolling on.

 

 

“Harry, mate, if you move any slower, I’ll start growing grey hairs.” Niall complains, and Harry rolls his eyes. Niall will probably never grey, and if Niall did start to grey, Harry has no doubt his best friend would simply dye the grey away. Niall has been a fake blond since the two met over nine years ago, and Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell his friend he knows his secret.

 

 

Niall and Harry have been best friends since age nine when Harry first arrived at St. Albans School for boys in Washington, D.C. Harry was sent there by his mother who thought the school would give Harry a great opportunity to thrive. Harry knows the real reason he was sent away: his mother’s then-boyfriend didn’t really care for small children. Harry was offered a full scholarship upon getting admitted and surprisingly enough he wasn’t bitter about the whole situation.

 

 

That has everything to do with Niall. He and Niall were placed in the same sleeping corridors together. The guy had bright blue eyes and a wide smile that exposed all his missing teeth. He was super friendly and the two boys quickly took to each other. Harry’s mother would send two monthly gift baskets, one for Harry and one for Niall since Niall would always try to eat Harry’s cookies and snacks. The two did everything together, and still do, and probably always will.

 

 

The only thing that separates the two is their backgrounds. Harry comes from a middle class family while Niall’s parents are loaded---more specifically his father, Mr. Tomlinson, is loaded. Harry and Niall have been friends for over nine years and yet he has never seen a photo of Mr. Tomlinson before, merely heard his soft voice over the phone. Niall and his dad aren’t close, the elder refuses to come visit his kid at boarding school and it breaks Harry’s heart.

 

 

The reason why Niall got sent to boarding school was because of his behavior. He liked to play pranks, and preferred them to listening, but what eight year old boy does? Especially an eight year old boy who was merely acting out for attention from his parents. Instead of getting attention he got sent to boarding school and Harry knows a part of Niall will never forgive his father for that. Niall was always smart though even though he had behavior issues, he was still smart. He managed to skip a grade making him a year younger than Harry.

 

 

But that’s all in the past. Niall and Harry are now nineteen years old and they both attend Georgetown University. Harry is in school for Art while Niall wants to become a scientist of some sort---the kid is wicked smart in everything chemistry and it constantly baffles Harry as to why Mr. Tomlinson isn’t proud of his son. Then again, that’s a topic for another day. Right now Harry has to focus on packing some clothes so he can spend the summer at Niall’s family’s ridiculous beach house in Charleston, South Carolina.

 

 

“Niall if you aren’t part of the solution then you are part of the problem. You keep rolling around on my clothes and I have to keep refolding them.” Harry explains, as he yanks another shirt from underneath his friend so he can refold it.

 

 

“Well maybe if you would have packed last night like I suggested, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” The boy responds, and, well, he supposes that's true. Harry has a slight problem. He tends to procrastinate to the very last second and it’s worked for him so far. He honestly sees no reason to change his way now.

 

 

“I explained to you that I needed to wash my clothes and by the time I got done doing that, Netflix started calling my name and then I fell asleep. So here we are.” Harry retorts leaving out the part where he could have easily folded his clothes as he binged watched the entire season of Star-Crossed.

 

 

“I left you at one in the afternoon washing clothes. You own like five shirts, two shorts, and three pants. It’s taken you twenty hours to pack all that?” Harry frowns at the pair of socks in his hands. Niall wasn’t exactly wrong, but he wasn’t right either.

 

 

“I own like six pairs of jeans Niall, you know this because you bought two of them yourself and that’s not the point. The point is I don’t know what to wear or what to bring. Your posh friends are going to look at my clothes and laugh.” Harry says and Niall laughs at Harry’s distress like the best friend he is.

 

 

“You’ll be fine. Now come on and I’ll help you finish packing. It’s about an eight hour drive and I want to make it their before it gets too dark.” Harry sighs, they should have just flown and could have avoided all this but—no. Apparently Niall has wanted to show off his ride.

 

 

Niall was gifted a very lovely Porsche 918 Spyder for his eighteenth birthday. Harry got a $50 gift card and a pair of underwear for his nineteenth birthday. And sadly enough the gift card was from Niall….Harry needs to re-evaluate his relationship with his mother.

 

 

"What are the chances of you letting me drive?” Harry questions as he zips up his suitcase and heads to the dresser to grab his wallet and phone.

 

 

“What are the chances of you taking biochemistry?” Harry blanches and picks up his suitcase. Harry hates everything related to science. He loathes the subject more than he loathes rye bread and he really, really hates rye bread.

 

 

“A simple ‘never’ would have sufficed Niall.” Niall shrugs his shoulders and opens the door to their dorm room. Niall’s bags are already in the car and his friend looks nervous and eager all at the same time. This is the first time Niall will be spending an entire summer with his family. His father is supposed to be there the entire time as well and needless to say Niall is a bit antsy about the whole situation. Probably why he begged Harry to come with.

 

 

“Niall are you sure it’s okay for me to tag along for the entire summer? Not too late for me to head back into the dorm and sleep away my life.” Harry tries for one last time. Niall presses the button on the elevator before swinging his arm over Harry’s shoulders.

 

 

“Harry my mate I’ve explained to you that this is fine. My parents can’t wait to meet you and we’ll have a blast. Besides my secret agenda is to help you finally get laid. ” Harry rolls his eyes as he shrugs Niall’s hand off his shoulder so he could enter the elevator.

 

 

“Oh Niall you know you’re the only one for me.” Harry teases as he presses a sloppy kiss to his best friend's’ cheek.

                                                                        

 

“And you are such a little shit.” Niall responds with a laugh as he wipes the excess saliva that Harry left.

 

 

“But seriously H. I’ve never seen you with a girl since I’ve known you.” Niall continues and Harry really doesn’t want to have this conversation. It’s not that Harry is ashamed of being gay, it’s just he’s afraid of telling his best friend and his parents that he’s gay. Gemma, his sister, knows about his sexuality and is one hundred percent okay with it, but not everyone reacts the same way and well Harry is a big fat chicken.Besides Harry’s sure his mother has an idea that he’s gay anyways, so there’s no real need to discuss what is already known.

 

 

“Right because I devote my life to shagging randoms like you.” Harry decides to say instead of how he really feels, and Niall just smiles in response.

 

 

“Don’t worry H, I’ll find someone to take your virginity this summer. Just you wait.” Harry sighs as he steps up to the waiting car. He knows Niall won’t drop this anytime soon unless Harry agrees. So Harry just says ‘thanks man’ and puts his bags in the trunk of the car before getting into the passenger seat. Harry knows this is going to be a long summer.

 

 

∞

 

Niall is a lying liar who lies. The car pulls up to a massive house that sits on an obscenely green lawn. The house has to be an easy seven thousand square feet. Harry has to force himself not to gape.

 

 

“So when you said your beach house wasn’t that big, what exactly were you comparing it to?” Harry casually asks as the car comes to a stop. Niall laughs in response.

 

 

“Stick with me kid and I’ll show you things.” Niall teases in a cowboy accent--a very bad cowboy accent and Harry rolls his eyes in return. Niall is officially banned from watching westerns.

 

 

The door opens before the car is even parked and a massive Husky comes running out immediately with a wagging tail. Niall gets out of the vehicle and bends down with open arms to welcome the lovable pet and Harry gets out from the passenger seat with a smile plastered to his face, and secretly wonders who the hell opened the door because he doesn't see anyone there.

 

 

“This right here is my Sammy. He has this slight problem where he thinks he weighs twenty pounds instead of a hundred and twenty pounds, but we love him anyways.” Upon hearing his name the dog decides that he wants his belly rubbed and turns on his back.

 

 

Niall immediately bends down to rub Sammy’s belly and Harry can see his friend rocking a massive grin upon his face.

 

 

Once Niall stands up he wipes his palms on his jeans and then turns back towards Harry before glancing at the front door.

 

 

“You ready for this Haz?” Niall questions as he starts heading into the house. Harry blindly follows his friend, figuring they’d come back for the bags later.

 

 

Upon entering the massive home Harry tries not to openly gape at what he sees. The floors are hardwood, and when you enter through the front door, the first thing you see is a large entry way decorated with plants in every corner. To both sides of the entry way are staircases. To the right of the entryway is the living room, to the left appears to be a dining room and game room and then straight ahead Harry can see the kitchen. Harry keeps walking straight and sure enough he reaches the kitchen and after walking around the kitchen for a few seconds he notices that the living room and dining room both lead into the kitchen as well. 

 

 

The kitchen is huge like everything else and it’s crowded. There are pots on the flat top stove and dishes on all the counters. There are a set of twins bursting through the door that Harry assumes leads to the backyard and all of a sudden the kitchen is very loud.

 

 

To the left of the kitchen, past the table, is another door that must lead to the garage because in comes Niall’s mother who has both arms full of groceries. Sammy seems to notice she is home and quickly runs between her legs as a greeting. The twins run past Niall, as if he and Harry don't exist, to get to their mother--both chattering in unison about their day. Niall’s mother looks flustered, due to the ambush, and she quickly puts the groceries on the counter and smiles at the two boys standing in the middle of the kitchen.

 

 

“Niall it's good to see you made it home safely. You have great timing because now you get to help me with dinner.” Mrs. Tomlinson shouts over her shoulder as she turns and heads back out to the garage. The twins, after hearing Niall’s name, seem to realize they are not alone in the room and suddenly turn their attention to Niall and Harry.

 

 

“Nialler you’re back!" The little boy shouts as a greeting.

 

 

"Your friend is hot.” The little girl stops to say instead of greeting Niall. The little girl's brother turns and smacks her on the arm while giving a disgusted look.

 

 

“You can’t just tell Niall’s friends that they’re hot Amanda.” A mini Niall says and Niall laughs while reaching down to hug both of his sibling’s simultaneously.

 

 

“Sorry about them H. Apparently my little sister is discovering her sexuality…and as for you little girl, no bothering Harry. Harry this is Amanda and Peter my little siblings who think they're grown but really are just twelve.” Harry nods and waves, trying not to let his awkwardness show. Amanda blushes and turns around to go sit at the table, completely ignoring Mrs. Tomlinson who is struggling with bags of groceries.

 

 

“No worries….” Harry starts but is cut off by the door to the backyard opening. He looks up and sees the hottest guy he’s ever seen, walking into the kitchen. This guy—this man—is about five foot eight with the brightest blue eyes Harry has ever seen. He has short brown hair that is matted to his forehead and he is shirtless to reveal an assortment of tattoos on his abs and arms. He is wet from the head down and is wearing tight black swim shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. Harry has officially lost all control over his motor functions. He’s surprised he’s even breathing.

 

 

This man can’t be Niall’s father. Harry isn’t a praying man but in this moment the only thing he can pray for is that this man who just walked into the house, dripping wet, is not Niall’s father.

 

 

“Haz?? There you are, you went blank for a second. I want you to meet my dad Louis Tomlinson.” Harry wants to faint at Niall’s words. Harry had no idea Mr. Tomlinson was so hot. Harry hadn’t seen a recent photo of him and this just isn’t fair. He isn’t prepared and now he’s supposed to form words?  

 

 

“Son, glad to see your return but why are you and your siblings standing around while your mother is struggling with groceries.” Mrs. Tomlinson huffs and closes the door to the garage with her foot before placing the last set of bags on the counter.

 

 

“No need I’m all done now. Since I am done I would like to say sorry for rushing about earlier Harry and not introducing myself. Didn't mean to rude but I'm Lily Tomlinson." Mrs. Tomlinson states and she begins to take groceries out of her bags. "Niall why don't you take Harry and get him settled, then come back later to either help me with dinner or set the table." Mrs. Tomlinson finishes saying and Harry has to force his eyes off of Mr. Tomlinson, before his staring makes things weird, and so he can follow Niall blindly towards the front door.

 

 

Harry is confused at first as the two boys head to the car to get their luggage and then go around to the side of the house. The confusion rapidly disappears once Harry sees a large building that looks like a pool house.

 

 

“I can’t believe they cleared out the pool house for ya.” Niall says as the two enter the room. There’s a couch, a television, a full kitchen, a bed, and what looks like a bathroom. Their pool house is larger than Harry’s entire house and he can’t believe his best friend is actually this loaded. Harry vows from this moment on to never say no when Niall offers to pay for something .

 

 

“Shit. Niall I’m sorry to say this but you’re never getting rid of me. I’m going to move in and never leave and you’ll have to drag me away kicking and screaming.” Harry admits as he jumps onto the bed while still looking around at the place he’ll call home for the summer.

 

 

Harry notices Niall open his mouth to respond but the door opens startling both young men. In pops Mr. Tomlinson—who has yet to put a shirt on. He has a hesitant smile on his face and still no shirt and the light from outside is hitting his blue eyes and Harry can’t breathe. He feels frozen on the bed as Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes make contact with his own and all Harry can think of is ‘Daddy.’

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Harry didn’t even know he had a daddy kink but seeing this man is really doing things to his cock. He finds himself shifting on the bed, glad Niall opens his mouth to create a distraction. A distraction that is saving Harry from popping a boner in his sweats.

 

 

“Dad have you heard of a thing called privacy?” Niall questions as he stands up from the couch. Mr. Tomlinson pulls his eyes away from Harry to direct them towards his own son.

 

 

“I’m going to pretend that there isn’t hostility in your voice. I came here to make sure Harry was well taken care of. He is our guest after all.” Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes were looking at Harry again, and the younger lad found himself getting hard all over again. It was going to be a long summer.  Harry realizes then that Mr. Tomlinson is awaiting a response and here Harry is staring at him, wishing the elder would remove his shorts and….

 

 

“I think everything’s fine Daddy.” Harry blurts out and the room freezes as a chill instantly covers Harry’s body. He looks to Niall with wide eyes and thanks every god that exists that his best mate starts laughing instead of questioning Harry. Niall is holding his stomach and slapping his knee with laughter while Mr. Tomlinson is looking at Harry with a very startled expression.

 

 

“I can’t believe you just called him Daddy. This is gold.” Niall is still laughing and Harry’s face is a crimson red.

 

 

“You can uh, you can call me Louis or Mr. Tomlinson. Either will do and I’m just going to go.” Mr. Tomlinson says and he seems just as nervous and flustered as Harry feels. The younger of the two can’t help but put his face in his hands as Mr. Tomlinson rushes out of the room as if he were on fire. Harry feels like running out of the room right behind him just to avoid the mockery from his best mate. 

 

 

After realizing Niall isn’t letting up anytime soon, Harry reaches behind himself and throws a pillow at his friend. Niall lets the pillow hit him in the back of the head and finally subdues his laughter.

 

 

“Oh Haz I’m never letting you live that down. I will tease you until I’m too old to remember that you called my father, Daddy.” Niall teases as he wipes his eyes. Harry frowns and tries not to think about calling Mr. Tomlinson Daddy. Niall has no idea the naughty thoughts he’s having right this moment about Mr. Tomlinson.

 

 

“Shut up. As if you didn’t call our cafeteria lady Mom last year.” Harry taunts right back and Niall instantly silences.

 

 

“You said we would never speak of that again.” Niall says in a serious tone and Harry allows a smile to cross his face.

 

 

“And this will never get spoken of either. Now let’s go and help your mom.” Niall huffs but gets up anyways and follows Harry out of the room. Harry takes a deep breath and wills his body to cooperate so he can get through this summer with minimal boners.

 

∞

 

Dinner is awkward. No one has said anything yet, and the only noise to surround the kitchen is the silverware hitting the plates. Harry clears his throat before he begins to talk; making small talk in awkward situations has always been a skill of Harry's. 

 

 

"I think your dog might be able to open doors."  _Smooth._ Harry mentally thinks he could have probably led with a better topic than this, but still it should do the trick. "Or you have a ghost." Harry's brain continues without his approval. Niall smirks over his food. 

 

 

"He does know how to open the door." Niall answers and Harry swears Louis is giggling behind his fork. Mrs. Tomlinson looks from the elder to Harry and then tilts her head sideways as if her husband laughing at someone is strange or unusual. Harry can't really decipher her look, but it makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Likes to open the bathroom door especially, so make sure you lock it if you don't want to be exposed." Harry's brain short circuits for a brief moment as he thinks about Louis in the bathroom-showering. He blinks and then shoves a forkful in his mouth as he wills himself to stop glancing looks at Niall's father. The same Niall who happens to be his best mate. 

 

 

“Dinner is good Mrs. Tomlinson.” Harry compliments and the woman smiles but doesn’t say anything else; her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. Harry feels like banging his head against the table just so there is some noise to fill the room. He hates silence but apparently this is the norm for the family. No wonder Niall has so many issues in regards to his home life.

 

 

“Harry what are you majoring in?” Mr. Tomlinson asks out of the blue, and Harry wants to get up and leave the room because his sweats will do a shitty job at hiding the boner he's bound to get due to making eye contact with the blue eyed hottie.

 

 

“I’m majoring in art” Harry replies quickly after taking a sip of water, and Mrs. Tomlinson immediately scoffs.

 

 

“Is there any money in art professions?” Mrs. Tomlinson snides and Harry instantly feels uncomfortable all over again.

 

 

“He’s great with drawing…good with designing as well.” Niall defends and bumps shoulders with Harry for reassurance. Harry feels better due to the gesture.

 

 

“What type of designing do you do Harry?” Mr. Tomlinson asks while sharing an odd look with his wife. Mrs. Tomlinson turns her head back to her food, a frown now etched on her face as if she's been scolded.

 

 

“I design buildings mostly. I really do enjoy architecture and things like that.” Harry stutters out and a small smile crosses Mr. Tomlinson’s face.

 

 

“Even though I’m a lawyer I do enjoy designing buildings as well. Designed this whole place here.” Mr. Tomlinson responds while pointing around the room with a fork in his hand. Harry tries to hide his own smile, by leaning his head down to his chest.

 

 

“Dimples…cute.” Harry looks up and notices Mr. Tomlinson is still staring at him and he can’t seem to do anything but stare back. Harry can’t decipher the look in the elder’s eyes but there is definitely a look being shared and the twins seem to notice as well.

 

 

“Dad stop staring like that it’s creepy.” Amanda shouts while scrunching her nose. The other twin mumbles something about it being weird that he's noticing Harry's dimples at all. Harry  _slightly_ agrees but remains silent. 

 

 

“I’m not staring I’m simply admiring Harry for his chosen profession. Man of skills.” The elder states with pride laced in his voice. Harry looks over and notices Niall playing around with his food; a distant look upon his face.

 

 

Niall never receives any compliments by his father but here Mr. Tomlinson is, complimenting Harry as if the two just bonded or something. Harry feels bad for his friend, he has no idea why it’s so hard for his father to just be—be his father.

 

 

“Niall here is doing great things in microbiology. His professor wants him to help teach the class next year and everything.” Harry brags and Mr. Tomlinson hums in response. Harry frowns and looks to Niall only to see his friend look so resigned. As if he was immune.

 

 

“Don’t you think that’s incredible?” Harry states again to the table and the twins are quick to nod their heads and say yes.

 

 

“Niall hun, did you pull that grade up in English?” Mrs. Tomlinson asks and Harry stands up so fast the chair makes a noise. Harry blushes, not meaning to cause such a ruckus, and clears his throat before running a hand through his hair.

  

 

“That was awkward and I’m sorry but I’m not feeling well so…Niall can we go back to my room?” Niall looks around and stands as well. He leads the way to the door and for the first time since being in the home Harry doesn’t want to look Mr. Tomlinson in the eyes.

 

 ∞

 

Harry is leaning on all the pillows as Niall paces back and forth whilst talking on the phone. Niall finally decides he’s done with the conversation and hangs up. Harry guesses this is Niall’s way of pretending like nothing is wrong and Harry isn’t the type to talk about something that someone doesn’t want to talk about.

 

 

“So that was a mate of mine and he says there is a party going on now. Would you like to go? We can have fun, drink, meet some girls…” Niall says as he wags his eyebrows. Harry rolls his eyes and tries not to sigh. It’s not Niall’s fault he doesn’t know Harry’s true sexuality, and one day Harry will tell his friend he enjoys cock instead of vaginas but today is not that day.

 

 

“Sure Niall sounds fun. What shall I wear? You seem to have really posh friends.” Niall scoffs and jumps onto the bed beside Harry.

 

 

“No one says posh Haz. Just put on some shorts and that old man flower shirt you like to wear with the top buttons undone-or a polo.” Niall suggests and Harry pushes his mate off the bed. His shirt is very fashionable and doesn't look like someone old man in Florida would wear it, no matter what the younger boy says.

 

 

“Fine, but get out of my room so I can shower and change.” Niall holds his hands in the air in mock surrender as he exits the room. Harry sits up on the bed and looks around at the place he will call home for the next two months. He then leans back and groans into his hands because he fancies Niall’s dad. He actually finds Niall’s dad incredibly hot and that just can’t happen. How has this become Harry’s life? Also Mr. Tomlinson is a bit of a dick, which just reminds Harry that he wants Louis' dick. Ugh, can you see the problem? 

 

 

Harry, now that he’s done with his crisis, sits up, rushes to shower and heads over to his suitcase to get dressed. Once dressed, in a pair of jean shorts and a black polo, he steps from the room and heads over to the main house where Niall is waiting. The younger boy is wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a shirt that probably comes from Brooks Brothers or something.

 

“You ready to go mate?” Niall questions while eyeing Harry's wet hair and Harry nods as they head towards the car.

 

 

The ride is quiet. Well Harry is quiet Niall, not so quiet. Niall chats about his friends, sings along to the radio, and keeps trying to get harry excited about all the hot chicks that will be at the party. Harry merely hums along as he stares out the window watching all the trees and various shops. It’s a nice town, very wealthy but still modest at the same time. Everything looks updated and yet classical at the same time. 

 

 

The car comes to a stop and Harry gets out, enjoying the nightly breeze, and notices a multitude of cars. Seems like a hundred easily and the house could easily be confused as a mansion. Niall is rich and apparently has even richer friends. The two walk up the driveway and Harry tries to step over beer cans and avoid random hands reaching out to grab him for no reason at all. 

 

 

"Niall, why is everyone so open with underaged drinking here?" Harry questions as the two walk up a very crowded driveway. You can hear the blaring music from outside. 

 

 

"These guys are way older then me bro, thought I told you?" Niall shouts back because they have now entered the house and the music is deafening. 

 

 

 Upon entering the home, Harry can barely walk. There are so many people, all wearing really expensive clothing. There is a lot of room but the area is covered wall to wall with people drinking and dancing all off rhythm. Niall grabs onto Harry’s arm and pulls the two of them into the kitchen. The kitchen is a lot less crowded, probably because the keg is out front.

 

 

“Haz, this is Ashley and that’s her twin Amber. Girls this is the guy I was talking about.” Two brunette girls saunter towards Harry and Ashley bites her bottom lip while looking up at him. Harry smiles politely and looks around for a drink. Any drink will do.

 

 

“Hey girls, but if you’ll excuse me I’m going to look for a margarita.” Harry leaves and ignores the weird looks he receives from the girls, and Niall, and goes in search of a drink.

 

 

To his luck there is a blender on the counter filled with what looks like margarita mix. He grabs a red solo cup and fills it up and after taking a sip leans his head back. It’s fucking delicious. He takes another sip and watches as Niall laughs at something then Niall heads back to the living room.

 

 

Not really feeling like being bothered, Harry decides to top off his drink and then heads outback. He finds a chair and sits on it as drunk people swim in the pool and dance with each other. He’s glad the pool only goes up to 5 feet because he’s sure someone would more than likely drown with all the liquor everyone is consuming.

 

 

As the night goes on he doesn’t see Niall, and more and more girls keep trying to flirt with him. Harry has never been one for parties or meeting a bunch of new people. He feels bored and is slightly tipsy and really just wants to stare at Mr. Tomlinson some more. God Harry has problems. With a sigh he pulls out his cell and checks the time. It’s only been 45 minutes but it feels like it's been much longer. He goes to his uber app and sees an uber car is only five minutes away and he quickly requests one.

 

 

Harry gets up with wobbly legs and pushes past the crowd of strangers to find Niall on the couch with his arm around a red head. She sees Harry approach and smiles while nudging Niall’s shoulder. Niall turns and smiles a wide smile as he sees his friend approach.

 

 

“Haz you’re here. Come sit bro.” Niall is slurring his speech and his eyes are glossy. He places a wet kiss to the girls’ cheek and Harry prides himself in not cringing on the girl’s behalf. There's a saliva trail. 

 

 

“Hey man I think I’m going home. Called an uber.” Niall frowns as if he’s confused but then Harry gives a thumb up and Niall smiles before going back to his girl.

 

 

Once outside, Harry sees the car pull up and he gets in. He sends the driver the address and rests in the back seat, just glad to be out of there. Harry is pretty much an introvert. He’s private and gets awkward around a lot of people. He doesn’t like to start conversations or go out a lot at all. His thoughts are stopped when the car stops and he gets out and walks up the long driveway.

 

 

Harry was going to go straight to the area he was staying in but he decides to walk around a little bit first. It’s a nice night out after all. The type of night that allows you to easily see the stars. The kind of night that has a nice steady breeze flowing and it makes your problems seem like they don't matter so much. Harry continues to walk around and he notices a shed type of building right before the woods, that border Niall's backyard. He peeks inside only to notice a light is on.

 

 

There is a wooden table in the middle of the room and three wooden barstool chairs are lined up against the left wall. There are papers and pencils scattered all across the table and a mini fridge is in the corner to the right. Not really knowing what else to do but let his curiosity get the better of him, Harry pulls up a chair and looks at the blueprints.

 

 

There are several blueprints, mostly of corporate office buildings but then there is one blueprint that looks like the starting design of a home. Harry has no idea what pulls him to do this but he feels compelled to fill in the missing pieces. So he picks up a pencil, and a ruler, and begins to draw lines. Like always, he feels lost in what he is doing and doesn’t even notice someone coming up right behind him until it's too late.

 

 

“I didn’t expect to find you back so soon. No party?” Mr. Tomlinson questions and Harry falls off of the chair; he's so startled and flushed he doesn't even have time to be embarrassed. Luckily for him all Mr. Tomlinson does is laughs as he takes pity on the boy and helps him up at the same time.

 

 

“I’m not really one for parties and a bunch of girls so yeah I left. Hope you don’t mind Mr. Tomlinson, didn’t really mean to bother your stuff.” Mr. Tomlinson gets closer and looks over Harry’s shoulder to see that Harry had drawn on some of his blueprints.

 

 

“Please call me Louis. Did you draw on that?” Louis points and Harry blushes.

 

 

“Shit…I’m sorry.” Harry pales and stammers while trying to hide what he drew. This could have been important paperwork and Harry and his impulsiveness could have seriously fucked something up. He wants to hide his head in a hole somewhere; and he would but Louis has an amused expression on his face as he picks up the new edition of his sketch design.

 

 

“You really are good. You definitely have a talent for this.” Mr. Tomlinson says mostly to himself and Harry hides his dimples, but secretly preens at the compliment.

 

 

“Thanks but you’re absolutely brilliant. These designs are really great. What is this one for?” Harry questions and Mr. Tomlinson pulls up a stool that’s nearby.

 

 

“Well a company wants to expand and they’re paying me $15 million to make and design ten new buildings for them. Also I'm not brilliant but I am okay. Went to school for this right after I got my J.D. degree. I was in school for this while practicing law and now I'm talking too much...sorry about that.” Harry never wants Louis to stop talking, he wants to absorb as much information about the man as humanly possible. Of course he doesn't say any of this, he hums and eyes the blueprint he was scribbling on.

 

 

“Not those drawings, I think they’re great also, but I’m more focused on this one.” Louis takes the blueprint and looks over it for a few silent minutes.

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about designing a new home but I just can’t seem to finish it.” Louis answers and Harry just stares at the man.

 

 

“Like a dream home? I could help.” Louis gets closer to Harry, and the younger of the two feels  goosebumps start to form on his left arm.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure you could help.” Harry has no clue how they got this close but he needs to create a distraction and fast. This is Niall's father and Harry is a total goner for the man, he can't allow his stupid hormones to do something stupid like ask Louis if he can suck his cock. It doesn't help matters any that he can feel Louis’ body heat close to his own and the heat alone is making him hard--so yeah, create a distraction.

 

 

“I’m sorry this is going to be sudden but I don’t understand. Your son is brilliant, like seriously brilliant. He’s a wiz in everything science and could practically teach all the freshman science courses if given the chance. And yet you act like it's normal, like it’s an everyday thing for you to have a brilliant child. I just don’t get why it’s so hard to compliment your own son.” Harry closes his mouth and bites his own tongue. He would scold himself if Louis wasn’t looking at him with utter betrayal in his eyes. Harry wishes he had chosen a different distraction. This is the second time tonight his mouth has utterly betrayed him. 

 

 

Louis manages to clear his throat and regroup before addressing the question.

 

 

“Harry you look very trusting so I’m just going to say this once and then you’ll never tell a soul.” Harry nods his head fast, just pleased he gets a chance to redeem himself. If Harry was in his prime flirt stage, which he isn't, he would say something cheesy or maybe quote a song lyric about him being a diary and Louis being able to trust him with secrets. He chooses to remain silent and curses his brain as images, of Louis punishing him for being a bad boy, play in his mind. 

 

 

“When I was sixteen I got my wife pregnant. She was eighteen at the time and she’s the only person I’ve ever been with. Got her pregnant the night I lost my virginity and I didn’t know any better. Didn’t know what I was doing. My father, being the man that he was, told me I had to marry her, when I came of age, or else he would disown me. My older brother Liam told me I didn’t have to listen to my father, that being disowned wasn’t so bad and he would know considering my father disowned him.

 

 

The thing about my dad is that he likes control, he likes to use his control to turn you into a puppet and he does it by playing mind games. He finds your weakness and uses it to the best of his ability. I had no idea my father was even controlling me until I turned twenty one and realized my life was not going where I wanted it to go. That's also around the same time I decided law school wasn't for me but I stayed with it and then went to school to do what I really wanted to do afterwards. My father really had me by my balls when I was younger, filled my head with all this shit about needing the job he gave me so I can provide for my family. 

 

 

I started designing buildings so I could make a home for my family that didn’t come from him, I wanted something in my life that I could control and I wanted out from under his control. I still do, but I had—well still have—a family to think about and I couldn’t just let my father take away everything, from me, just because I didn’t want to obey him. I say all of this because I want you to understand that I don’t want that for Niall. I don’t want Niall to get involved with this family more than what he has to.

 

 

Niall is bright, he’s strong, and I know he will do great things and I don’t want him to depend on me, his mother, his grandfather or anyone else to get those things. I want my son to be independent; to be able to be successful without needing or wanting approval or justification from anybody. It might be tough love but I push Niall away so he can keep striving to be better, which he has. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud but my heart is in the right place. You’re his best friend right? Is he happy?” Louis looks kind of vulnerable like this. He’s opening up to Harry and the younger lad really just wants to hold this man. Also Harry is only nineteen and has no idea what is the proper thing to say in this situation, he thinks Louis should just get over his past and hug his freaking son; but Harry can't say that. 

 

“Niall is good but he’s lonely. I think he’ll always be independent, that's just who he is." Harry stops to ponder his next thoughts. "I also think that if Niall knew how proud of him you are, it will go a long way as well.” Harry says trying to choose his words carefully. Louis looks him over before humming.

 

 

“I’ll try to do better. But in the meantime why don’t you show me where you think the bathroom should go.” Harry nods because he understands this is Louis’ polite way of asking to drop the conversation and who is Harry to deny. So Harry pushes his chair closer to Louis’ and starts pointing things out and thirty minutes later if Louis’ knee is touching Harry’s well Harry isn’t going to pull away.

 

 

∞

 

The next morning as Niall comes into Harry’s pool house with a massive hangover, he realizes how horrible of a person is. Niall asks if Harry had fun, last night, and then falls asleep before Harry can even make up a lie. So Harry sits on the couch for a good three hours and just thinks about Louis, and how the two of them talked last night. He thought about the way his skin felt on fire when their elbows brushed together, and how the elder's eyelashes fanned his cheeks. Harry sighs at his thinking and goes to grab Niall's wallet so he can use the man's credit card to order a pizza. When the pizza arrives Niall wakes up, eats, and then promptly goes back to sleep so Harry takes this as his cue to get out of the room for a while and maybe go swim some laps to clear his mind. He puts on some yellow swimming shorts, (the tiny ones that Niall mocks him for wearing claiming they looked like something his little sister would wear), and then heads out to the pool. 

 

 

Upon reaching the pool he notices Louis swimming all alone. The man looks so peaceful in the water and Harry debates whether or not to get in the water because he has on really tight, and short, shorts and he doubts they will be able to hide his woody if he pops a boner. The last thing Harry needs is for Niall's father to _know_ the boy has a hopeless crush on him. 

 

 

“Harry, come join me.” Louis shouts and Harry startles like a baby deer. Harry shakes his nerves, and curls, and walks towards the pool before flopping in; maybe a mini splash as he does so. He sinks to the bottom of the pool and lets the water surround him before pushing himself to the top of the water. He flings wet curls from his face and opens his eyes to see Louis staring right at him. It’s the same look that he had at dinner last night and in the shed. Harry can’t place this look but he loves seeing it on this man.

 

 

“Where’s that son of mine? I have something to tell him.” Louis eventually says and Harry has to force himself to breathe; the only thing on his mind right now is how hot Mr. Tomlinson looks wet.

 

 

“Whose Niall?" Harry dumbly says before blinking and shaking his head. He actively ignores Louis' laugh. "He kind of drunk too much and is passed out on my bed.” Harry rushes out and Louis presses his lips together. Harry thinks he’s said too much and fears he got his bestie in trouble but then Louis opens his mouth and starts laughing. Like an actual cackle that forces the elder to throw his head back and everything. Harry just hopes he’s not drooling as well as starring because those crinkles by the elder's eyes are very distracting.

 

 

“It’s funny how he acts like he doesn’t even know what vodka is when he’s around me and his mom, but then he goes out with his friends and gets drunk off his ass. Do you drink?” Harry doesn’t know when Louis got so close but their arms are touching underwater and Harry can feel the man’s breath against his own cheek. He's afraid his brain is going to short circuit and there will be nothing more than an endless loop of _LouisLouisLouis_ left in its wake. 

 

 

“I don’t really like to do more than one drink in one sitting.” Harry responds, not really knowing if he should admit to underage drinking; but he also doesn’t want Louis to think he’s some child who can’t handle more than a drink or two. Not that Harry's trying to impress Mr. Tomlinson or anything. 

 

 

“Hmm. Can you keep a secret Harry?” Harry’s cheeks grow hot and he knows he flushed beyond measure. Louis’ voice is so soft and he’s so close right now. They are face to face and all alone in this massive pool. Harry's surprised he manages to nods his head. Louis has to know what he's doing.

 

 

“I don’t really drink either. When I’m out with my friends I sip on the same drink and pour some of mine in their glasses while they aren’t looking. That way they get drunk while I remain sober.” Louis pulls away some and has such a satisfied look on his face, as if he just told the world’s greatest secret. Harry pulls away as well and feels a tightening in his chest, and about five different Ed Sheeran songs flash in his mind at once. 

 

 

Harry has nothing else to say besides the mantra of ‘please love me’ that keeps playing in his mind. So he takes his right hand, scoops up some water, and splashes Louis right in the face.  The elder blinks, clearly stunned, before a mischievous grin crosses his face and Harry has no time to react before Louis is pushing him under water by his shoulders.

 

 

Harry kicks his legs and flails his arms as he gets away from the other man. Louis pulls away and laughs while splashing Harry one last time. The two giggle as they hover in front of each other, allowing the water to pull around them.

 

 

Harry is the first to let his laughter die out. The only sound that is heard is the splashing of the water at the far end of the pool and time seems a bit frozen before Louis does a few backstrokes so he can be a bit further from Harry.

 

 

“How old are you?” Louis wonders out loud and Harry chances swimming closer to the man.

 

 

“I’m Nineteen.” Harry responds in a low voice and Louis hums while biting his bottom lip. There’s a certain look in his eyes that Harry can’t decipher.

 

 

“Older than Niall then…good to know.” Harry opens his mouth and is about to speak, a thousand thoughts ready to pour out, when a noise startles the both of them. The back door, to the house, opens and out runs twin children who get a running start and then jump right into the pool doing cannon balls. The water lifts up and splashes back down and Louis claps his hands and laughs loudly.

 

 

Harry clears his throat to force the daze to go away. Louis is something different, something special. For some unexplainable reason he feels drawn to the man and can’t seem to be able to pull away. Doesn’t want to pull away. Harry remembers something about magnets being drawn together and he thinks maybe Louis is the equivalence of a magnet.

 

 

“Oh so the whole family decides to have a party without me hmm?” Niall’s voice calls out and all eyes look to him. Niall is wearing a black pair of swim shorts that are slightly too big for him. Niall jumps in immediately, with a ball in hand, and a mock game of water volleyball begins. Louis and Harry are against Niall and the twins and it’s the first time in a long time that Harry is actually happy and feels as if he belongs.

 

∞

 

After the volleyball game Niall and Harry go back to the pool house to play video games. Niall didn't bother to change so he has a Niall wrapped around his waist as he sits on the floor.

 

 

"Why did you leave last night?" Niall questions and Harry pauses the game as he leans back to sigh. 

 

 

"It was just getting a bit much." He admits and Niall hums. 

 

 

"If you didn't want to go you could have just said Harry. I just don't want you to get bored." Harry nods his head and bumps knees with is friend. 

 

 

"I know Niall but you know me I'm so boring." He laughs as he speaks. "I'm happy with just doing something small." Niall moves his head so he's looking toward Harry. 

 

 

"How about I invite my mate Zayn over and the three of us just drink and watch movies or something? Maybe invite some girls?" Harry nods and wants to say no to the girls but he isn't entirely ready to be mocked right now. He knows Niall isn't homophobic but a part of Harry still wants to keep his sexuality a secret; to himself. 

 

 

"Sounds good Niall." Harry whispers and then presses play, on the game, to distract his own mind. 

 

 

They continue to play until Zayn shows up around seven that night. Zayn is a nice guy, very mellow and relaxed. The three of time drink some of the beers Zayn brought with him and they watch The Hulk, followed by Captain America 1 and 2. It's about midnight when the girls' show up. They're triplets and Harry questions as to how and why Niall knows so many siblings that just so happen to be either twins or triplets. It's rare, unusual, and Harry is very suspicious over his friend. 

 

 

"Harry come on, play spin the bottle with us." One of the girls, maybe Ashley or Cathy, says and Harry shakes his curls before denying; choosing to sit safely on the couch instead. 

 

 

"I'm going to have to say no, but go ahead and play." Harry responds and Zayn gives Harry a curious look that makes the teen turn his gaze elsewhere. 

 

 

"Ah don't be mad girls Harry here just doesn't want to waste his first kiss on a game." The girls laugh and Harry blushes. 

 

 

"I've kissed before you nob." Harry throws a chip at his friend, who picks it up and eats it while laughing. Zayn keeps looking at Harry for a moment before going back to the game; spinning the bottle and smirking as he sees it land on the brunette with large breasts. 

 

 

The game continues until the girls decide they want to go home; Zayn offers to walk them out as he leaves as well. The entire time Harry watches them play he notices how Niall keeps looking at him funny; almost as if he's trying to figure out what Harry is thinking and thank god that he can't. The last thing Niall needs to learn is how Harry has been thinking about his father all day long, to the point that Harry is convinced he is slightly pinning. 

 

 

Okay Harry is full on pinning, he knows he's pinning because all he can think about is Louis--and that is rather pathetic. It's just, Louis is _really_ attractive, and he's older, and Harry has a daddy kink and fuck! So yes he is pinning and it's okay. He can handle having a hopeless crush on his best friends married father. At least Harry is telling himself that it's okay to have this crush because he doesn't want to face the reality which is no one ends up happy--and by no one, Harry means himself.  He knows all of this and yet like clockwork Harry goes back to the shed that night. He waits until Niall is fast asleep in Harry’s bed and then peels himself away from his clingy friend. Niall has his own bed in the house so Harry has no idea why his friend insists on sleeping in the same bed as him, but he knows better than to question it.

 

Harry goes to the shed and notices that the light is on; his heartbeat speeds up a little bit with anticipation because that means Mr. Tomlinson must be inside. Confirming his suspicions, Louis is already inside and after hearing Harry makee noise, Louis doesn’t even look startled. Instead, he has a shy smile on his face and an empty seat right beside him. Harry feels like his legs are jelly—very numb.

 

 

“I see you came to join me again young Harry.” Harry nods and tries not to blush. Louis has such an effect on him.

 

 

“Come on then, I don’t bite.” Louis pats the stool beside him and Harry has to bite his own lip in order for his cock to not harden at the thought of Louis biting on his neck, thighs,--fuck.

 

 

“I see you got no work done.” Harry comments after taking his offered seat. Louis frowns and pouts. Harry wants to nibble it on that bottom lip.

 

 

“Can’t really vision anything at the moment. Tell me Harry, if this were your house how would you model the bathroom?” Harry concentrates for a brief moment before responding. He wants to give a proper answer that will please the man in front of him.

 

 

“Well I’ve always wanted a double basin vanity sink so probably that. Maybe a separate section for all my hair products. Definitely a separate shower and bath and the shower will have a sliding door and multiple jet heads built into the walls of it; probably big enough for a built in seat or something. The toilet will be accessible through a private door in the bathroom and yeah…” Harry stops talking and Louis just looks at him with a gentle smile. It’s the kind of smile that makes Harry go all mushy on the inside. Totally not helping with the whole crush thing. Harry feels so irresponsible and giddy at the same time. 

 

 

“Here’s a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Draw it up then.” Harry stares at him in wonder for a moment before getting to work. Louis draws a sketch at how long and wide the bathroom will be while Harry works on the actual bathroom design. The two work in silence before Harry decides to ask a question; a question that he's been pondering all day.

 

 

“When you asked me my age earlier, you seemed almost relieved that I was older than Niall. Why is that?” Louis doesn’t even look up from his drawing but he does freeze for a brief moment before gaining composure.

 

 

“How old do you think I am Harry?” Louis asks instead of answering the question. Harry allows Louis to get away with redirecting the conversation.

 

 

“Honestly? You look 28 but since Niall is 18 I’ll say you’re about 45 ish?” Harry responds in the form of a question. Completely unsure.

 

 

“I’m only 34 which means you are 15 years younger than me.” If Harry was drinking something he would spit it out right about now. Instead he gapes at Louis. Louis did tell Harry he had Niall at sixteen but he never did the math, he tries not to do math unless in school. 

 

 

“Jesus, you did have Niall at 16 right?” Louis smiles and nods.

 

 

Harry remembers everything Louis told him last night and begins to feel sorry for his elder all over again. Harry wants to hug the man, to wrap arms around him and protect him from the world. Louis has never had the chance to experience anything that he's really wanted to, all because his father had an ideal plan for his life and used money as a mean of power to control Louis.

 

 

“Fifteen years isn’t that much of a difference…” Harry mumbles in response because honestly? What was he supposed to do with all this new information? Louis gives a loud cackle in response.

 

 

“Harry? Do you fancy older women?” Harry scrunches his nose up and scratches behind his head.

 

 

“I don’t mind older people no…” Harry responds slowly.

 

 

“Oh, should I keep an eye on my wife then?” Louis teases and Harry shakes his head, allowing his curls to fly onto his face.

 

 

“No need, trust me.” Harry says back and Louis leans in closer so the two can make eye contact. Harry notices just how long Louis’ eyelashes are as they fan his cheeks.

 

 

“Is there something wrong with my wife?” Louis teases and he speaks slowly and Harry can feel his heart beating as the world stops around him.

 

 

“Besides the fact she has a vagina instead of a cock?” Harry blurts out and quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Louis doesn’t look shocked, he doesn’t pull away or look appalled. Instead he has that look in his eyes again. The look that Harry can’t decipher.

 

 

“You’re gay?” Louis questions in a quiet voice, almost as if he was trying not to scare Harry. Harry nods and pulls on one of his curls.

 

 

“I’ve never said it out loud. My parents and sister know only because it’s this unspoken fact about me. I’ve just never been able to say it out loud, and I’m not sure why.” Louis doesn’t interrupt, he reaches out and rubs Harry’s arm up and down which sends shivers  throughout Harry’s entire body.

 

 

“I’m glad you could tell me. And when you’re ready I know Niall will support you.” Harry smiles and leans closer into the touch. Harry’s heartbeat increases and he thinks Louis’ about to lean in when the man blinks and leans back. Dropping Harry’s arm like it personally burned him. Harry swallows and tries to ignore the pain in his chest that feels vaguely like disappointment.

 

 

“I need to get some sleep. You should as well.” Harry nods and starts to walk away only stopping when Louis calls out to him.

 

 

“And Harry? I’m glad you told me your secret, maybe tomorrow I can tell you mine?” Harry smiles and blushes and turns back around to leave. He should feel guilty for feeling like this about Niall’s father, but somehow he can’t find a single reason as to why he should.

 

 

∞

 

 

Harry expects the next morning to be quiet but instead the atmosphere feels real tense. For one thing Mrs. Tomlinson keeps sending these silent, and discreet, daggers towards Harry when no one else is looking which makes Harry fidget in his seat because it's almost as if she knows Harry ill intentions towards her husband. The second reason the atmosphere feels tense is because Louis keeps shaking his leg up and down, making the table vibrate. Everyone has been eating breakfast at the table for about fifteen minutes, enduring this awkward tension, when Mrs. Tomlinson finally clears her throat after catching Louis sending Harry a short smile.

 

 

“I talked with Liam last night and we both decided it would be good for him to come out for a few days and bring his sons.” Louis stiffens and Harry wants so badly to smooth those wrinkles from his face.

 

 

“Last I heard you and my brother didn’t get along.” Louis responds coolly and Niall grows quiet as he looks between his parents.

 

 

“I don’t detest him, I just have my differences but I thought since you were working so much this summer it would be good for the kids to have their Uncle in town.” Mrs. Tomlinson states and the two adults share a look that means this was about something totally different than Liam.

 

 

“I actually decided to take the summer off. No need to drag Liam all the way here. He’s a busy man. Besides Niall won’t be around to entertain Liam’s son Josh since Niall has an internship with a Biotech company.” Niall looks up immediately and opens his mouth.

 

 

“Sorry to ruin the surprise but I heard how well you were doing in the subject and pulled some strings. I hope you don’t mind, you can always say no.” Niall shakes his head rapidly and Harry can tell it’s because his mate is trying not to cry. This is a big deal for him.

 

 

“Of course I’ll do it. Thanks dad.” Niall says softly and Louis smiles but for some reason Louis’ smile is targeted towards Harry and not his son. Harry ducks his head to hide his smile and then avoids all eye contact once Mrs. Tomlinson notices Harry.

 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay with it. Maybe some time later you and I can go play golf and I’ll give you the details.” Harry has never seen Niall this happy before and he’s glad Louis is stepping up to pay more attention to his son.

 

 

“Liam is still coming later today, so Harry maybe you can keep Josh company while these two are out.” Harry is now confused because Mrs. Tomlinson seems so determined and Louis seems very angry. "Besides honey, I'm not sure why you are making such a fuss about this. Shouldn't you want your wife and brother to get along?" Her face looks sincere but her voice sounds pained and fake. Harry fears for the poor fork Louis is holding, because his grip is so tight the fork will probably bend. 

 

 

"Of course I love the idea of you spending time with Li,  _honey."_ The way Louis spat out 'honey' makes Harry give the couple a curious expression. Louis is practically seething. Seeing the awkwardness grow at rapid speed is what leads Harry to trying to defuse some of the tension in the room, before he, or one of the twins, suffocate on it. 

 

 

“I don’t mind hanging out with Niall’s cousin, it’s fine.” Mrs. Tomlinson looks pleased at hearing Harry say this, but not Louis. Harry has a feeling something else is going on entirely and from the look on Niall's face--so does he. 

 

 

“Since Li is such a great golfer why don’t all the men go together, including Harry and Josh?” Louis suggests and Mrs. Tomlinson’s lip twitches. There's definitely something going on and while Harry is out of the loop, he also has a strange feeling he is the cause of all of this drama. 

 

 

“That would be sick. Come on Harry, let’s get ready.” Harry stands, while ignoring the Tomlinson stare off going on, and follows Niall out of the kitchen. Once he gets back to his room he buries his face in his pillow and tries to figure out what the fuck just happened.

 

∞

 

Gay. JOSH. IS. GAY. Very much so gay. Openly gay. And Niall is cracking up.

 

 

“My cousin has it bad for you mate. I’m so sorry.” Harry shrugs and tries not to squirm. He doesn’t mind Josh hitting on him, it’s just that Louis seems angry and Niall might figure out Harry’s secret sooner than Harry wants him to. That's because Harry is one evil look away from getting on his knees and reassuring Louis that he's the only man for Harry to pine over. 

 

 

Josh is attractive though. He has short brown hair and is about Harry’s height and build. He has brown eyes and nice looking skin and Louis is very angry anytime Harry and Josh interact. Josh made the mistake of putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders and Louis let his golf club leave his hand. Harry is trying so hard not to think that Louis is jealous, that Louis is angry because he’s jealous that someone is flirting with Harry. But if Louis did know Josh is gay and is jealous then maybe that explains why he was so adamant about Liam not coming to town.

 

 

Liam seems to notice and continues to eye his brother all day. At one point Harry overheard the two arguing and distinctly heard Louis say the words 'I'm not gay and you know it, now fucking drop it.' Harry refuses to admit how much his heart sank at that. Liam is a fun guy to be around though, very relaxed and easy going like Niall. He sucks at golf but he enjoys flexing his muscles at any given chance and the five guys are actually having fun. Louis and Harry race Niall, Josh, and Liam in golf carts and they nearly get kicked out for that.

 

 

They only manage to play eight holes because Harry gets hungry and they all decide to head back into town for lunch. Harry rides with Liam and Josh so Niall can talk with his father alone and the five of them arrive at a diner soon after leaving the golf course.

 

 

They are seated in a booth and Harry takes the end seat beside Louis, and Niall is at the far end of the booth on the opposite end. Josh and his father are sitting across from them. The whole lunch feels off and not just because Josh keeps trying to play footsie. Any time Josh flirts, Niall laughs and then Louis bumps knees with Harry. Feeling the constant warmth from the elder makes Harry want to bang his head against the table-or just scream. 

 

Liam finally places a hand on Josh’s shoulder and explains that Harry isn’t gay but the look Josh gives Harry is enough for Harry to know that Josh knows that Harry just isn’t out _yet._ And as realization dawns on him he gives Harry a private smile of reassurance and Harry gives him a look that says a thousand things at once.

 

 

After lunch is done with and paid for the five guys head back home. Louis decides Josh will take Niall’s room, Liam will have the guest room, Liam’s other son will share a guest room with Liam and Niall will continue sleeping with Harry. It says a lot about this family that no one even bats an eye at the fact that Niall and Harry share a bed in a house that has like-a thousand.

 

 

The rest of the day is much more peaceful now that Josh has backed off. Everyone plays by the pool. Harry, Josh, and Niall play video games, eat food, and Harry even socializes with Zayn, who decided to come over. The day is relaxing and yet Harry can’t seem to wait for night to come. Can’t wait to see Louis in private again.

 

 

Night comes soon, and around one in the morning Niall finally dozes off. Harry gets out of bed, puts on some sweats and heads towards the shed that is already lit up.

 

 

“Thought you weren’t going to show up.” Louis says immediately and Harry smiles a dimpled smile before sitting right beside Louis.

 

 

“And abandon you? Never.” Harry responds honestly and he’s not sure why but he really means the words that he says.

 

 

“Good.” Louis responds and reaches up to put some hair behind Harry’s head. Harry sucks in a breath and goes to look at the home blueprints.

 

 

"Doesn't your wife ever wonder why you keep leaving the bed in the middle of the night?" Harry blurts out and Louis stiffens before shrugging, not bothering to make eye contact. 

 

 

"My wife and I have a very complicated relationship." Louis finally responds and Harry decides not to allow another awkward silence to occur, so he asks another question. 

 

“So what happened today? You were mad.” Harry throws out there for conversation, even though he already has his suspicions on what was wrong. To distract himself, he picks up a pencil and begins drawing the master bedroom.

 

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Harry bites his lip and nods.

 

 

“I was jealous.” And Louis said it so matter of fact. Like him being jealous was some normal occurrence and how is the younger boy supposed to handle this information?

 

 

“Jealous of what?” Harry whispers and Louis gets right into Harry’s face so green eyes are looking into blue ones. They are so close now that Harry could reach out and lick Louis if he wanted to—and boy does he want to.

 

 

“Jealous of Josh flirting with you. All damn day.” Harry wants to punch himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

 

 

“That bothered you hmm?” Harry teases and Louis nods his head ‘yes’ in response. The younger boy doesn’t know where to go from here. Louis is a man, he isn’t about games and playing hard to get. He speaks the truth and Harry feels breathless because it isn’t one sided. It's messy as hell but it isn't one sided and that scares the shit of him. 

 

 

“No need to be jealous, I like older guys remember?” Louis laughs and nods his head again. He then picks up Harry’s right hand and starts to play with his long fingers. Harry feels a shiver course his body.

 

 

“Secret time again? When I was a child I fancied guys. My dad said it was wrong and that if I wanted a decent life I would like girls and only girls. That’s why he pushed Lily on me and why he was happy when I got her pregnant. I thought my craving for guys would go away but it didn’t and Lily told me she would keep lying to my father and allow me to watch ‘that sinful porn’ as long as I gave her a decent life and two more kids. By the time the twins were born I gave up hope on being with a guy but then you showed up, wearing tiny shorts looking all hot, and now I’m jealous…I can’t believe this.” Louis says and honestly it’s Harry who can’t believe any of this.

 

 

Gay.

 

 

Louis is gay. Louis is gay and has been forced to hide in the closet because of his bigoted father. Louis was forced into marriage and to have more kids when all he wanted was to love a man. Louis. The same Louis who is so caring, devoted, and complex. The same Louis who is kind, gentle, and makes Harry harder than ever before.

 

 

Louis likes men.

 

 

Louis was jealous because another guy liked Harry.

 

 

Harry feels as if he is going through a wide variety of emotions all at once. He’s angry because no one should be forced to hide themselves. He’s sad because he can’t believe Louis has been dealing with this for so long, all alone at that. Lastly, he’s incredibly turned on because Louis was jealous of him. So Harry does the only thing that makes sense…

 

 

Harry kisses Louis.

 

 

The kiss startles both of them but after an awkward chuckle Louis relaxes into the feeling of another’s lips on his. The elder is quick to take charge of the kiss and leans forward to deepen it while tugging on Harry’s shirt to pull the younger boy closer. Harry willingly goes and he can feel his abs pressed against Louis’ and his cock hardens at the touch.

 

 

Louis isn’t letting up, it seems as if Louis has touched a man for the first time and now he can’t get enough. Harry isn’t much better—in fact Harry is shamelessly rutting against the man’s thigh like a dog in heat. Thoughts of Niall and Louis being married are far from his mind as he gives in to temptation. 

 

 

“Fuck.” Louis whispers into Harry’s mouth and he pulls away briefly only so they can breathe. Then he places lips right back onto Harry’s and grabs a fist full of curls while rolling their bodies into a nice rhythm. The kiss feels like watching fireworks on the fourth of July for the first time. Feels like starving and finally getting a meal; being thirsty and finally getting water. It's everything Harry's craved for, wanted, and more. Louis tastes like mouthwash, and strawberries. 

 

 

Harry is about reach underneath Louis’ shirt when a leaf rustling noise is heard. The two break apart as if they've been burned and both try not to look so guilty. Niall’s head pops around the corner and he has slightly red eyes which means he's just woke up. He’s wearing only boxers and his hair's a mess and he has a very confused look on his face as he steps further into the shed. Louis coughs and steps even further away from Harry while not making eye contact at the younger boy.

 

 

Pain fills Harry’s chest and he has to do deep breathing in order to keep himself in control. He’s never been big on rejection.

 

 

“What are you two doing out here?” Niall questions and his voice sounds hoarse.

 

 

“Harry here has been helping me finish up some blueprints. We both couldn’t sleep.” Louis announces nonchalantly and Harry’s lip twitches. Louis seems so calm and collected; as if his tongue wasn’t just down Harry’s throat. Seeing Niall does make Harry feel guilty. Here he is kissing Niall’s father when Louis has a family...it’s not right but he can’t help but want to do it again and again. He’s never been so hard from a single kiss before.

 

 

“Ah, well okay then. Harry should I be concerned about you going off with my father in the middle of the night?” Niall jokes as he turns to walk away. Harry gives an awkward and nervous laugh before shaking his head no—making sure he keeps his gaze off of the man in question.

 

 

“Christ lighten up Haz, only joking. But you should get some sleep, the BBQ party is tomorrow and it’ll be crazy.” Harry gives a genuine smile before nodding and Niall turns around and leaves. The shed is quiet. Harry shifts from one foot to the other and tries to brace himself for rejection but instead he hears Louis’ airy laugh.

 

 

Green eyes shoot up immediately and question what is going on.

 

 

“Shit that was close. Come here.” Harry goes obediently and Louis takes the hem of his shirt again so the two can be pressed together. Louis only gives one quick kiss this time and Harry can’t help but take his right hand and outline Louis’ beard. Louis really does give off the DILF vibes, but given what just happened Harry doesn’t want to chance it by bringing it up. He wants to ignore the age difference for as long as possible so Louis won’t freak. He also wants to avoid the big fat elephant, (elephant being Louis is married with a family and one of his sons just so happens to be Harry's best friend), in the room as long as possible. 

 

 

“Isn’t this the part where you say we won’t work, that you have a family, that I'm your son’s best friend? Etc?” Harry questions and he tries to make the statement sound like a tease but it’s laced so heavily in vulnerability he can’t pull it off.

 

 

“I’m a grown man Harry and I make my own decisions. I don’t know anything aside from the fact I’ve never been more turned on in my entire life than I am right now just by kissing you. I don’t want to give that up just yet because of reality. But in all honesty, I am a married man and this might not work out. No matter what our bodies crave, we don't know each other and there's a lot at stake.” Harry shakes his head because he understands. Louis has been closeted his whole life and now he has the chance to feel something for another guy. Harry just hopes once this is all over, his heart won’t get shattered as collateral damage.

 

 

∞

 

Things are a little tense at the BBQ. For one Niall keeps watching Louis and Harry as they talk at the grill. Then there's Mrs. Tomlinson who looks as if she wants to strangle Harry with the straps of her Prada purse. Harry just shakes it off and continues laughing at Louis' horrible jokes; while making a few bad knock knock jokes of his own. Liam is still in town and after a while Harry goes and plays Marco Polo in the pool with Josh, Niall and a few other people Harry can't remember the names of. They do this until they eat and after dinner is over Niall makes sure Harry doesn't go anywhere near Louis by making a few jokes about how Harry spends more time with his dad than he does with him. Harry's guilt is suffocated him and so he agrees to hang out more with Niall saying how sorry he was for making him feel neglected. 

 

 

The conversation with Niall does nothing to stop Harry from desiring the elder; if anything it just makes the teen more aware of staying clear of the man until at night. So from then on Louis and Harry only meet up in the middle of the night, every night for the next four weeks. They go to the shed, design some, and then kiss like teenagers. Some nights they go to the pool and swim and not once have they gone beyond kissing and rutting, Louis always stops Harry before the younger boy takes it too far. Harry pretends like it doesn't hurt each time. In the four weeks, that they've been fooling around, they’ve only almost gotten caught once and that was by Niall. Louis and Harry were in the pool having a midnight swim and Harry was trying to be cheeky and give Louis a blowjob under water when Niall decides to pop up out of the blue asking questions. Harry almost died pretending like he trying to hold his head under water until Niall left.

 

 

The four weeks that have gone by have been incredible yet tense. The best part is that the pair stay up late talking, they sneak out to steal stolen kisses but the tense part is that both, of them, are trying to be in denial about the situation that they are creating for themselves. Harry wants this to be a summer fling with a hot guy but it’s not a fling at all. You don't stay up till five in the morning with a fling. You don't talk about embarrassing childhood memories with a fling. You don't crave your flings touch so much that you think your skin might actually burn without them next to you. It’s so incredibly messy because Louis is Niall’s father, and he's married, but Harry yearns for Louis so much. It’s like a hunger that only Louis can fill. There’s a strong desire to just be in the same presence as the man and Harry can’t help but wonder if Louis feels the same.

 

 

They haven’t talked about it. They haven’t discussed the big fat gay elephant in the room and Harry thinks that once they talk about it, nothing will be the same again. He’s afraid that the peaceful, oblivious, denial filled air bubble they’ve surrounded themselves in will pop at the exact moment they talk things through.

 

 

Harry just wants the happiness to last, but it doesn’t. Everything turns to shit the day before the whole family—minus Louis—is supposed to go see Niall’s grandmother in NC.

 

 

It’s a Thursday and the family is at the lake. The twins are in the water playing with a nerf football and Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson are laying on blankets while tanning. Louis is wearing a pair of navy swim shorts and nothing else while Mrs. Tomlinson is wearing a two piece navy blue bikini. Harry is trying so hard not to just stare at Louis and is grateful when Niall bumps shoulders with him and nods his head towards the bottom of the lake where there are stones.

 

 

Harry gets up and follows his mate, enjoying the comfortable silence as they pick up stones and try to skip them across the lake. Niall gets a stone to skip three times while Harry gets one to skip four.

 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Harry?” Harry lifts his head up and drops his stones to the ground. He tilts his head sideways and gives Niall an inquisitive expression.

 

 

“Of course I am…wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Harry admits honestly and Niall bites on his bottom lip and Harry can tell that his friend is serious about this.

 

 

“You see, you say that you’re fine but I don’t think you are." Harry is about to protest but then his friend continues. "I mean you’ve been here a little over a month and I’ve seen you exactly six times at the most. I know I have an internship during the day but you never want to hang out at night, mom says you never go anywhere during the day just to the shed or pool. You should be meeting some girl, having a fling, doing something fun and reckless but instead you spend the entire time hanging out with my dad. Like honestly Haz? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you leaving every night around the same time like clockwork?” Niall looks mad now and Harry frowns at his friend’s words.

 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with hanging out with your dad Niall, you even hang out with him a lot now. I don’t mind honestly, and he’s a really good guy.” Harry defends and Niall scoffs while folding his arms over his chest.

 

 

“My dad has been absent all my life and tries to use money to buy my happiness. Does that sound like a good guy to you? I’m being nice to him and playing along because I can see that he’s trying but it’s about eighteen years too late.” Niall responds and anger fills Harry’s chest. Niall has no idea. None.

 

 

“You don’t even realize the struggle he has gone through or what he is going through now. All you see is what he wants you to see and if you only knew…” Harry bites his cheek to keep his mouth shut. He is not about to tell all of Louis’ secrets. Niall’s eyes get low and Harry has honestly never seen this side of the boy before. He looks genuinely angry.

 

 

“What the fuck do you know about my father that I don’t? You think because you two bond over doodles, shits, and giggles that it makes you best fucking mates? You’d really rather spend all your time with him ‘talking’ then be around me?” Harry is about to give a nasty retort when he sees a look cross over Niall’s eyes. Niall isn’t angry, not really—he’s hurt.

 

 

“You think I’m replacing you as a son.” Harry whispers a little dumbly and soft. Niall responds in anger. He pushes Harry’s chest a little bit and takes a step back.

 

 

“You could never replace me but I bet you’d like that huh? You already call my father ‘daddy’.” Harry frowns and looks over his shoulder. Louis has noticed the commotion and is now coming over.

 

 

“Can you please keep your tone down Niall? And of course I don’t want to replace you. Your dad cares and sometimes he doesn’t know the right thing to say or do to show you he cares. But he did get you that internship right? He took interest and helped you because he cares.” Harry speaks quickly and Niall opens his mouth to respond when approaches Louis. Louis stands behind Harry and places a hand between Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

 

“What’s going on you two?” Louis addresses them, concern etched on his face. Louis looks between Harry and Niall but all Niall sees is Louis’ hand on Harry’s back and he laughs obnoxiously before he scoffs and then walks away. Harry extends an arm and attempts to grab the boy but Louis shakes his head no and pushes the younger’s arm down.

 

 

“Whatever it is, just give him time.” Harry sighs but nods. He and Niall have never fought before and especially over something this intense. Harry has no idea what he’s going to do or say because he just can’t blurt out hey Niall I don’t want to replace you, I’d rather enjoy fucking your dad? He’s hot! Have you seen his ass? Have you seen his cock? Yeah, those thoughts aren’t very appropriate.

 

 

So Harry heads back to the blanket that has been deemed as his and he tries to figure out what he’s going to do.

 

∞

 

Niall sleeps in his own room that night and in the morning Harry finds out he’s been left behind with Louis, who opted not to go to begin with. Harry feels rejected and it hurts. The only thing that makes the pain seem somewhat worthwhile is having Louis attempt to make him lunch.

 

 

“Okay so the steak's seem edible enough. I mean they aren’t red and I don’t see any blood so…” Harry eyes the meat like it has three heads or something and pokes at it from a distance. Louis tried so hard to cheer Harry up by making him lunch and the younger boy appreciates it he really does but he doesn’t fancy dying because of suspicious meat.

 

 

“Oi, you don’t have to stare at it like it’s going to attack you.” Louis defends and Harry just gives him a look.

 

 

“I don’t know that now do I? Why does this steak look like it’s winking at me?” Louis scoffs and stands up to go see Harry’s steak and a smile crosses his lips and a sheepish look is on his face.

 

 

“It does look like it’s winking huh?” Louis asks and Harry nods gently, already getting up to call a pizza.

 

“I’m just going to order us a large pepperoni okay?” Louis frowns and squints at his own steak.

 

 

“You go ahead and eat your pizza, I’m a man. I’m going to stand by what I cooked.” Harry smiles and hides his laughter behind his hand as he finishes ordering the pizza.

 

 

Louis remains at the table taking incredibly small bites of his steak while Harry awaits his order. When the doorbell rings, and Harry’s paid for the food, Louis is still at the table only having made it through three pieces of his food. Harry laughs out loud this time and opens the box. The smell hits Louis’ nose and the elder has to restrain himself from getting up and attacking the edible food.

 

 

“Come on Lou. Have a slice.” Louis shakes his head no and pushes his steak around a bit.

 

 

“It’s fine I promise. I’m just going to warm it up a bit.” Before Louis can get out of his chair Harry is straddling his waist with a slice of pizza in hand. Louis goes to grab Harry’s thighs on instinct.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Louis whispers and Harry gulps because he didn’t think this through. He and Louis have never really been this close before, their bodies pressed together so tight they could be one. Louis is incredibly handsome. He has some hair on his face and he blue eyes are just so bright and hypnotizing.

 

 

“Eat, please and I’ll get up.” Louis makes no move to take the pizza being offered to him.

 

 

“In that case, I think I’d rather starve.” Harry laughs and rubs his face in Louis’ neck to hide his blush.

 

 

“Please, one bite.” Harry bites his bottom lip and Louis reaches forward to take a nibble. Harry watches him swallow and then Louis leans in for another bite but misses the slice and attacks Harry’s neck instead. Harry leans his head back and groans at the feeling. He grinds his hips forward and backwards and Louis grips his thighs tight to create more friction.

 

 

“Fuck Harry, can I touch you?” Harry gives him a look that screams yes yes yes, and Louis smirks before unbuttoning Harry’s jeans.

 

 

Harry is so grateful he wore his baggy shorts because they easily slide off and so do his boxers. He’s standing completely naked in the middle of the kitchen and Louis is looking at him with a look of pure lust and is rubbing himself through his jeans. Harry nibbles on his bottom lip and blushes, wishing Louis would hurry up and do something.

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re real.” Is all Louis says and Harry huffs out a laugh.

 

 

“Lou, come on.” Harry whines and that snaps the elder into action. He takes his shirt off in one swift motion and as he stalks towards Harry, he gets rid of the rest of his clothes as well. Louis stops inches from Harry’s face and before Harry can blink or comprehend what’s happening Louis has picked him up and the two are kissing against the wall.

 

 

“Fuck.” Is all Harry can whisper into Louis’ mouth as wraps legs tightly around the elder’s waist and attaches their lips together. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth before sealing their lips gently against each other’s. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth in response and grips Harry’s thighs tightly, sure to create bruises. Harry ruts his hips for friction and feels his legs tingle with pleasure.

 

 

“Upstairs yeah?” Harry leans his head back and eyes Louis carefully.

 

 

“If we do that, there’s no going back.” Harry wants to clarify and Louis presses his lips to Harry once more.

 

 

“I want to Harry, it's okay.” And so upstairs they went.

 

 

It was a mess to get upstairs because they didn’t want to stop touching one another. Harry had no idea how large Louis’ biceps were but he’s enjoying hanging onto them none the less.

 

 

Now that they are upstairs Harry is placed on the bed and Louis crawls towards him.

 

 

“I’ve never done this before but are you umm, clean?” Louis asks and is suddenly nervous. Harry blushes and nods his head.

 

 

“Okay good then. I have some lube in the drawer right there if you can reach and get it along with a condom.” Harry nods and reaches to his right to get the items. The condom box is un opened and for some reason that makes Harry smile even more. Louis takes the lube and places it on the bed next to Harry’s thigh.

 

 

He smiles down at Harry and licks the boys' right nipple. It’s just a long stride at first but then Louis really gets into it and he licks around the nipple before sucking on it softly. He closes his eyes and hums and brings his left hand up to rub Harry’s other nipple. Harry ruts on the bed as presses Louis’ mouth closer to his nipple. He’s fucking sensitive and it feels so good.

 

 

Louis lifts off and ignores the trail of saliva leaving from his mouth. He kisses down the curly-haired boy’s chest and then attaches his mouth to the other nipple. Harry arches off the bed and throws his head back in complete bliss. Louis lets go and works on Harry’s neck. Harry whines and ruts and is overwhelmed by pleasure. His entire body feels like it’s on fire and he can’t help but crave more.

 

 

The elder lifts off and rests on the arches on his feet. He presses Harry’s legs up and then reaches over for the lube. While still holding the lube in his right hand, he leans down and sucks on the tip of Harry’s cock ever so softly. Just really slow sucks and while he’s doing that he pops the lube and pours some on his fingers and around Harry’s pink hole.

 

 

Harry feels completely satisfied and hasn’t even gotten fucked yet. Louis is going so slow and is making Harry feel so good and he had no idea anything could feel like this. That sex could be like this.

 

 

Louis interrupts his thoughts when he enters a finger inside Harry. Harry is tight and warm and the lube makes him feel a little slick. Louis works his finger in out and painfully slow until Harry is begging for a second and then a third. Harry feels loose enough for a cock and wraps his hands around Louis’ biceps.

 

 

“Please daddy…” Harry begs and Louis grips his own cock to keep from coming.

 

 

“Yeah baby, hold still.” Harry does as he’s told and waits patiently for man to slowly enter him. The initial burn is the worst of it so Harry clinches his teeth and works his hips to take Louis in more. Louis allows Harry to adjust before thrusting his hips slowly back and forth. He places his hand by matted curls and widens his legs so he can really feel all of Harry and vice versa.

 

 

Harry grips Louis’ back, leaving nail marks and the elder pulls back so he can place Harry’s legs onto of his shoulders.

 

 

“So glad you’re flexible.” Louis grits out and he makes mini figure eights before thrusting back and forth rapidly.

 

 

“Yoga.” Harry moans and then his eyes shoot wide open when he feels a tongue on his cock. Louis is gripping his thighs, fucking him, and leaning down to suck his cock all at the same time. Harry clinches his eyes shut and lets his head roll back. He’s dead. He’s going to die from orgasm overload.

 

 

“I’m so going to come.” Harry pants and Louis quickens his thrusting and wraps a hand around Harry’s prick to help make the younger boy come. Harry jerks his hips, arches off the bed, and comes hard and everywhere. His seed is on his chest, Louis’ chest, and face.

 

 

Louis smiles before closing his eyes and thrusting sloppy. His hips stutter and then he cums, spilling into the condom. Louis slowly pulls out and ties the condom around the top before tossing it in the direction of the trash can. Harry is still panting and tingling on the bed and Louis now is lying beside him.

 

 

“Cuddle?” Harry nods and rests his butt against Louis’ cock so the elder can hold him. Harry smiles, completed sated, as Louis runs a hand absentmindedly up and down his chest.

 

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Harry admits, his voice laced with disbelief.

 

 

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that.” Louis responds with a chuckle and Harry turns around to face the man. Harry takes his hand and runs it up and down Louis’ chin. Loving the feel of stubble.

 

 

“I’m serious here Lou…we just had sex in your bed. In the bed you share with your wife.” Louis rubs his chin against Harry’s palm and kisses it.

 

 

“I can’t explain it but it feels right, and not just because you’re a man but because you feel right. Harry every time I’m with you I’m happy. I smile more, I laugh more, I draw more, I’ve realize that my family and life is more important than work and pleasing my father. We connected instantly and now we’ve had sex and it felt amazing…” Harry smiles and rests his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

 

 

“Niall and I got into a fight yesterday over you. He was mad that I spend so much time with you and it felt like second nature to defend you. I should feel guilty, I should feel ashamed for sleeping with my best friend’s hot dad but I don’t. I don’t feel guilty because when I look at you and when you touch me I just kind of know…I know that it’s not a mistake.” Louis responds to Harry’s admission by kissing the younger boy.

 

 

“I have no clue what the future holds but I know that I will never regret what we did just now or what we’re about to do…” Harry is confused for a brief moment before Louis starts tickling him. He laughs and squirms until Louis pends him down and straddles his waist. Harry looks up at those blue eyes and kisses the man above him. Louis responds by pressing down on Harry’s soft cock.

 

 

“Can you get it back up?” Harry tilts his head and then widens his eyes upon realization. Louis wants him to fuck him.

 

 

“Yeah, oh fuck yeah.” Louis laughs and rolls off Harry and allows the younger boy to take care of him.

 

 

Louis wipes up he and Harry quickly before the two of them have sex until dinner and they both waddle down the stairs to eat the pizza that was once abandoned. They eat, watch crap movies, and cuddle on the couch until about ten at night. Louis goes up for a shower and Harry goes to the pool house for a shower and to change clothes. They meet back up around 10:30 at the shed.

 

 

Louis is sitting and looking over Harry’s designs when Harry walks in the shed. Louis gets up and kisses Harry before going back to his seat.

 

 

“These designs are incredible Harry. This house is going to be incredible.” Louis whispers and Harry just smiles, appreciating the compliment.

 

 

“Can’t believe I’m helping you draw what will be your new home.” Louis hums and just smiles.

 

 

“Well it could very well be your home instead.” Harry looks up quickly and his eyes demand to know what Louis means.

 

 

“I haven’t been able to finish this home on my own for a reason, maybe that reason is because it’s not supposed to be my home…but yours. Your dream home.” Harry pops his mouth open and punches Louis in the arm repeatedly.

 

 

“You can’t be serious. You can’t be telling me that you’re building me a home…LOUIS! Is my sex really that good?” Harry teases and Louis leans back to laugh, a hand coming over his stomach.

 

 

“Oh I assure you that has to be it. So why don’t you show daddy how thankful you are.” Harry can’t believe the man sitting in front of him and he can’t even fathom what life would be like without him in it. So of course he gets up and straddles Louis’ waist.

 

 

“Right here?” Louis asks and Harry nods. Louis grips Harry’s thighs and stands up with Harry attached to him. He drops Harry on the ground and turns the boy around so Harry is facing the wall by the door. Harry’s sweats and boxers are quickly on the ground and Louis’ cock is out and hard. As soon as Louis gets his head inside of Harry the door to the shed is opened and there stands Niall and Mrs. Tomlinson.

 

 

The two in question can’t even move. Harry personally feels frozen where he is and he is more than surprised at how hard Louis still is inside him. Louis thrusts out of reflex and Niall shouts a curse and is running away. Mrs. Tomlinson has hate in her eyes and quickly tells the twins to go to their room.

 

 

“Fuck.” Harry shouts and Louis pulls out and puts his pants on. Harry is shaking, he is absolutely shaking because he knows what’s about to happen. Louis is going to say this was a mistake, he’s going to be distant, and Niall will never talk to him again for breaking up his family. Everything is about to go to shit and he’s trying not to cry.

 

 

Louis stands still for a bit longer, runs fingers through his hair, and then curses a few more times before looking back to Harry.

 

 

“You go talk to Niall and I’ll handle my wife.” Louis whispers and Harry, numbly, nods his head in agreement. The younger boy is fucking terrified of everything. Terrified of losing Niall. Terrified of blowing things with Louis. Terrified for potentially fucking up a family. But Harry doesn't have time to dwell on things too much because Louis is giving him a pained smile and walks out of the shed while Harry collapses on the ground and pulls his hair, trying to will the tears back into his eyes. He should have thought this through. He should have felt bad and said no to his feelings for Louis but he gave into them because he’s weak and now Niall probably hates him and he has no one to blame but himself.

 

 

He gets up and heads towards the pool house but it’s empty. He then goes to the pool and nothing either. So finally he heads to the back of the house where there are woods and he finds Niall sitting underneath a tree. Niall must hear footsteps because he looks up but then scoffs after seeing who it is.

 

 

“I don’t even know where to start.” Niall shouts as he gets up to start pacing.

 

 

“Niall…” Niall cuts Harry off by connecting his fist to Harry’s face.

 

 

“My fucking father??!? You not only hide the fact that you’re gay but you fuck my father?” Niall rants and his face is so red. Harry silently hopes his friend? Is breathing. “I want to punch you over and over again. Why did you keep this from me? Why did you let me set you up on all those dates? Why did you let me think that my dad would rather have you as a son than me when in reality you two were…fuck! You fucking shithead! You turned my father gay.” Niall stops pacing and just looks at Harry with red eyes. Harry wipes away his own tears and falls to his knees.

 

 

“Niall I’m so sorry it just happened, I’m so sorry. I promise I didn't turn you dad gay...Niall.” Harry pleads in broken sobs and Niall scrunches up his nose as he punches Harry one more time.

 

 

“My dad’s cock doesn’t just slip into your ass Harry.” Niall retorts and Harry leans his head back and grabs his hair.

 

 

“I know…fuck okay I know. But I just…I really….” Niall just shakes his head and goes to sit down.

 

 

“When you said that thing about my dad, you meant you knew he was gay didn’t you?” Niall says to break the silence that had fallen over them. Harry looks up and nods weakly. Niall wipes his own tears and puts his head between his knees.

 

 

“I can’t look at you right now.” Niall admits and Harry nods and goes to stand up. He’s about to walk away when he turns back to Niall.

 

 

“You’re mad and you have every right to be but just know that I care about you and that one day I hope you can forgive me. You’re my best friend and I hope that doesn’t change.” Niall doesn’t respond and so Harry walks away and goes to his room hoping things went better for Louis.

 

Louis had followed his wife into the house and into their bedroom. She was holding the empty condom box in her hand.

 

 

“I thought you’d all be gone for the weekend.” Louis says to the silent room. Lily throws the box at his head.

 

 

“I catch you cheating and you say that? You son of a bitch. My mother left town so we came back home and I catch you cheating...you absolute fuck!” She yells and Louis shushes her.

 

 

“The kids are in their room, can you keep it down?” He responds in an angry whisper and she throws her phone at his head next. Louis notices her taking off her heels and he runs out of the room before they are thrown at his head too. He closes the door and leans against it. He takes this time to really think about everything. He thinks about being happy and what that word means and when his wife's name comes up...happy doesn't come to mind. But with Harry...fuck. 

 

 

“Please stop throwing things so we can talk.” Louis pleads and after a silent moment the door opens and a crying Lily is standing there. Louis re-enters the room and sits on the unmade bed.

 

 

“I’m gay Lily." Louis blurts out, and he sags his shoulders as he says it because, _fuck._ He's finally said the words out loud and for once he's not afraid. "It’s not a surprise that I’m gay. I’ve had sex roughly ten times my entire life and I’m 34 years old. Harry isn’t some fling, he isn’t some big gay crisis and I’m sorry you had to see that but I don’t apologize for doing it.” Louis states firmly, finally gaining some momentum and pride. Lily turns angry eyes towards him.

 

 

“You have a family, you have children, a wife, and a life and you mean to tell me you’re willing to throw it all away for some boy? For your son’s best friend? Are you that disgusting and dick crazed? I knew the moment he walked in and was staring at you that he would be trouble. You are disgusting” Louis rolls his eyes and groans.

 

 

“I could’ve been free from you a long time ago but I let you and my father force me into this marriage. I love my children more than anything and I refuse to give them up but you need to realize that I’m happy. I didn’t even realize I was unhappy until I stopped distracting myself with work and started enjoying the in the moment. Lily I’ve been unhappy with you since I was seventeen and I didn’t realize that until I was 21. That’s half my life. I’ve been unhappy with you half my life because I was always that scared little boy who needed daddy’s approval but not anymore.” Louis admits. Lily gets in front of him and pokes him hard in the chest.

 

 

“If you even think about leaving me I’ll take half your money, half the houses we own, and take the kids so you’re paying child support.” Lily threatens and Louis scoffs and stands up.

 

 

“Please…if you think I didn’t make it so you never get to do what you just said then you are foolish. I planned accordingly for this and I’m willing to set you up with a job so you can work…the kids will remain with me and…” Louis couldn’t finish talking because he was being slapped.

 

 

“I won’t be left with nothing Louis. I won’t be made the bad guy either. You are the one who chose to be gay. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. I want him gone. Right now, he is no longer welcome in this home.” Louis laughs, like actually laughs.

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I built this house. This house is in my name and only my name. I pay for everything in here. You haven’t worked a day in your life. When I say this house is mine, I mean this house is mine and if he wants to stay he stays unless Niall really wants him gone. I’ve listened to you enough, but not anymore.” Before Lily can open her mouth Louis gets up and brushes right past her. He heads down the stairs and outside. It’s when he gets outside does he realize what is happening. He feels numb, so he decides to walk until he can feel again.

 

 

He doesn’t stop walking until he sees his son sitting underneath a tree. He takes a deep breath and then walks over and sits beside him. Niall moves over an inch but doesn’t respond. At least he doesn’t get up and leave.

 

 

“Son, I can’t even begin to start…” Louis starts and Niall cuts him off.

 

 

“You’re gay?” Louis hesitates and then nods.

 

 

“Does mom know?” Louis nods once more.

 

 

“How long has she known?” Louis rubs his elbow before responding.

 

 

“Around the same time you were born.” Louis admits and Niall leans his head back against the tree.

 

 

“Is she okay with you being gay or…you gotta tell me the truth here.” Niall looks towards his father and Louis sees so much pain in those blue eyes and it hurts his chest.

 

 

“She and my father hate that I’m gay. Pretty much told me if I wanted to have a decent enough life to provide for you I had to marry her and she told me that I needed to give her two more kids. I was young, stupid, and I thought my father’s approval was everything but at the same time I feared him a little. He was manipulative…” Niall cuts off Louis once more.

 

 

“Is that why Uncle Li broke away from the family and took his wife’s last name?” Louis nods.

 

 

“It’s also why I’ve been horrible to you. I always thought if I could make you hate me, make you hate me enough that you would eventually cut off all ties to his family and that meant my father. And to me, you being free from him, was worth it. Is worth it. I’ve always wanted you happy Niall and I knew the moment he stepped into your life you would no longer be happy or you.” Niall looks to his father with watery eyes.

 

 

“Harry was right, there’s so much I don’t know.” Niall whispers his admission.

 

 

“I didn’t tell you not because I don’t trust you but because I didn’t want to burden you, to weigh you down with all my crap…” Niall reaches over and grabs his dad’s hand.

 

 

“It’s not crap dad…I thought you hated me like genuinely hated me for so long. I’ve thought horrible things about you but in reality you’ve just been looking out for me while suffering in a loveless marriage. I’m sorry.” Niall says and Louis reaches over to hug his son.

 

 

“No I’m sorry, god Niall I’m so sorry.” Louis says into the hug and Niall holds on tight. It’s like looking at his father for the first time and seeing a totally different person. They remain like that for some time. They spend the rest of the night talking until their voices are hoarse. It’s when the sun begins to rise does Niall ask.

 

 

“Are you happy…with Harry?” Louis blinks his eyes open and furrows his brows.

 

 

“I am yes.” He responds quickly and Niall hums.

 

 

“It’s weird you know? To catch my father’s cock up my best mate’s ass.” Niall thinks out loud and Louis laughs.

 

 

“Yeah, I guess that is weird.” Niall hums and then picks at some sticks by his feet.

 

“The sun is coming up so I should probably get some sleep.” Louis nods and goes to stand up. He reaches out a hand and Niall uses it to pull himself up.

 

 

“I can’t really grasp all that’s happened and if I see Harry right now I’ll probably punch him again but he’s still my best mate so could you check on him?” Louis says he will and Niall gives a short smile before leaving. Louis quickly follows.

 

 

Louis walks to the pool house and notices Harry sniffling and a pile of used tissues surrounding him. Harry lifts his head up when he hears footsteps and cries harder after seeing Louis. Louis coos and rushes towards his boy, pressing the younger boy’s head to his chest not caring about all the snot.

 

 

“My sweet boy it’s okay. Everything is okay.” Harry wraps arms around Louis’ body and lessens his crying.

 

 

“I thought you were mad at me when you didn’t come back.” Louis rubbed his chin on Harry’s hair.

 

 

“I was with Niall. We talked and even hugged too just now. He sent me to check on you even said you were his best friend still.” Harry looks up with hopeful eyes.

 

 

“He did?” Louis nods softly and Harry sighs in relief.

 

 

“And it’ll all be okay?” Louis nods again.

 

 

“Good because I’m tired.” Harry says quietly.

 

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Harry looks at him with trusting eyes and then closes them shut. He breaths in and out and finally falls asleep rested in Louis’ arms. Louis holds Harry in his arms and thinks about what is going to happen next. He thinks about his life and for once he doesn’t care about his future. Doesn’t care about his father or the money or the stuff, all he cares about is the boy in his arms and his children.

 

 

“Harry, can you keep a secret?” Louis whispers and Harry stirs in his sleep.

 

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Louis whispers and Harry murmurs before nipping at Louis’ chest.

 

 

“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine…I think I’m falling in love with you too.” Louis looks down and smiles as Harry gives him a smile in return, eyes still closed. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and sighs in contempt. This is truly all he needs. Everything is going to be alright.

 

 

∞

 

Epilogue: 3 Years Later

The house is crazy. Niall and Harry just graduated and this is their graduation party. The two had some work to do in regards to their friendship after Louis and Harry were caught together but they managed to work it out. Niall and Harry had spent the rest of the summer apart but continued to room together as if nothing happened once classes started back up. The only rule was that Harry couldn’t fuck Louis in the dorm nor speak about Louis in a sexual manner. Harry agreed and gave his friend a massive kiss on the cheek. Niall had called him cheeky and the two fell into routine soon after.

 

 

Louis got a divorce that summer and after a year of separation from his wife the divorce was finalized. Since Lily didn’t work she wouldn’t be able to maintain any of the houses so Louis was nice enough to have a smaller home built for her and like he promised set her up with a job. She now sells homes in NY and sometimes she buys them and flips them for a profit. She’s dating again and seems happy. Louis gave her a nice amount of money so she could have something while she wasn’t working.

 

 

The twins decided to live with Louis and Lily reluctantly agreed. Louis’ father refused to talk to Louis after learning of the divorce and cheating. Liam threw Louis a party in celebrating after scolding his brother for fucking Niall’s best friend.

 

 

Louis moved to VA a year after he and Harry started dating so he could be closer to Niall and also so he could build his and Harry’s dream home. The twins didn’t mind Louis being gay and respected his choice of dating Harry. Amanda was a little upset about the whole thing only because she had a crush on Harry herself and she was disappointed; Louis was going to tell her about age difference but quickly shut his mouth. She eventually got over her crush and is now onto a new boy who is five years older than her.

 

 

Harry’s parents welcomed Louis into their family with open arms. Gemma teases Harry about his Daddy kink all the time and constantly plays Stacy’s Mom on repeat whenever Harry is home.

 

 

Now it’s three years later and Harry and Niall are having a graduation party and everything is chaotic. There are banners everywhere and balloons. Various decorations are thrown places and dinner has just been served, they’re having steak.

 

 

“So Harry before you eat I want to warn you that Louis cooked your steak.” Harry pauses, the fork almost to his mouth. He looks at the steak then at his boyfriend and tries not to think about the first time Louis ever cooked and the how badly he failed at it.

 

 

“Go head love and eat.” Harry squinted his eyes and mentally questioned why the room was so quiet. He put it in his mouth and damn near moaned…it was good. He gave Louis a thumbs up and gave his mom a confused expression because her eyes were watering.

 

 

“Mom…stop it.” Harry hears Gemma whisper and Anne wipes her eyes but keeps watching.

 

 

Harry cuts another piece and his knife hits something hard. Harry immediately thinks the worst and chances looking to see what it was. He picks through the meat and finds a gold ring…a ring. He quickly looks up and sees Louis on one knee and his eyes water instantly.

 

 

“Harry, I can’t even begin to say how happy you make me. You are the true love of my life and I could say a thousand cheesy things but my kids are here and so is your family so I’ll save that for later. I love you and I would really appreciate it if you agree to marry me.” Louis speaks and Harry feels like a bobble head at how fast his head is nodding.

 

 

“Yes, of course. Fuck yes.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and places all his weight on the elder. The two topple over and laugh the whole way down. They start to kiss and Harry laughs when he hears Niall groan.

 

 

“Don’t do that here!!” He shouts and Harry laughs even harder. Louis pats Harry’s butt twice and the two get up laughing. Harry begins to cough in his hand and looks up at the stairs.

 

 

“I’m not feeling too good you guys…you know I did eat Louis’ cooking.” Louis goes to make a cheeky comment but then he stops and starts coughing as well.

 

 

“Yeah I should go upstairs also since I ate my cooking as well…” Louis looks to the stairs and Niall bangs his head on the table.

 

 

“I hate everything. Dad I give you permission to fuck my best friend. Don’t be loud or so help me I’ll burn this place to the ground.” Niall commands and Harry goes to hug his best friend before running upstairs, Louis quick on his heels.

 

 

Louis and Harry aren’t quiet. They are loud and by the time they come down stairs for food the house is empty and there’s a posted on the fridge that reads:

 

 

_The house isn’t burnt down only because I love your dogs. Also Harry if I ever hear you call my father ‘Daddy’ again I will punch you in the nuts._

 

 

Harry laughs and once Louis reads it he laughs as well. The two kiss and Louis rests both of their foreheads together.

 

 

“Secret time: I love you.” Harry smiles and rubs his head against Louis’.

 

 

“Secret time: I love you more.” And there you have it. The two are together and happily in love and if later that night Harry plays Stacey’s Mom, well that’s nobody’s business but his.


End file.
